Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo
by Lalwens
Summary: Correcto. Esto es lo que Oliver está sufriendo. Los gemelos están convencidos que el necesita ayuda psiquiátrica, porque su TOC no es por el Quidditch, si no por una forma femenina, Katie Bell. Un oneshot KBOW. R&R [TRADUCCIÓN]


Lol. Otra tentativa de KBOW oneshot, y espero bien les guste este.

Juro solemnemente que los personajes en esta historia, que no son míos, no son buenos.

---

Oliver realmente no sabía porque estaba aquí, en vestuario de Quidditch.

En realidad sabía porque estaba aquí, pero él_ no entendía_ porqué estaba aquí. Los gemelos Weasley simplemente lo habían secuestrado, utilizando un encantamiento de cuerpo-apretado y prácticamente lo arrastraron a este lugar, antes de desaparecer.

Tranquilo, Fred, tranquilo.

Él estaba triste por decir, sin embargo ellos volvieron cinco minutos más tarde, llevando una brazada irreconocible, peligrosos objetos buscados, vistiendo no menos queunos _lentes de cristales_.

"¿Qué, y quiero decir QUE estoy yo haciendo aquí abajo, y porqué ustedes chicos me secuestraron? Y, ¿son esos lentes?" Él inmediatamente tiró de ellos, sintiéndose muy confuso, enojado y divertido todo a la vez. Esto era lo que te hacían los gemelos.

George (o lo que la etiqueta en sus trajes indicaba) le sonrió condescendientemente, ajustando esos lentes de cristal gruesos-enmarcados con lo que él pensó le daba un aire profesional.

"Sí, ésos son lentes de cristales, Oliver. Nos hacen lucir profesionales, ¿o no?"

Oliver dudó seriamente eso. Como idiotas, más como eso. Pero él no iba a discutir ese argumento con gente quien utilizo un encantamiento de Cuerpo-apretado completo. Él miró fija y suspicazmente varios frascos pequeños de pociones coloridas, pues Fred comenzó a escribir en su sujetapapeles.

"¿Qué es este? O espera -- ¿Realmente quiero saber?" Él tenía también muchas riñas con los gemelos, y aprendió por experiencia que menos preguntas, es mejor.

"Nope." Ellos corearon.

Él podía oír que los gemelos jugueteaban con una caja repugnante de metal que miró interrogante.

"Maldición. El detector de mentiras no funciona. Olvide que no funciona en Hogwarts."

"¿Y el Sneakoscope?"

"No funciona bien, nosotros siempre estamos mintiendo..."

Él vio a Fred y George susurrando cómplicemente y apresurándose alrededor, antes de colocarse delante de Oliver.

"Okay, Oliver. Ahora podemos comenzar nuestra sesión."

"¿Sesión?"

Fred lo ignoró.

"Soy el Dr. Fred Weasley, y éste es el Dr. George Weasley. Usted puede dirigirse a nosotros como Dr. Weasley y Dr. Weasley. Seremos sus psiquiatras por hoy. ¿Usted preferiría algo más cómodo para sentarse? "

Y con una onda de su varita, Oliver se encontró sentado en una suave silla afelpada, y le quitaron el encantamiento de su cuerpo.

Okay, esto estaba siendo ridículo.

"¿QUÉ?, ¿DR WEASLEYS? NO NECESITO AYUDA PSIQUIÁTRICA, ¡MUCHO MENOS DE USTEDES!"

Con eso, él hizo una enojada retirada del espectáculo Weasley y abrió la puerta de salida del vestidor. O lo intentó.

"Eso no funcionara. Tampoco un Alohomora cualquiera. Usted no puede derribar la puerta tampoco, no ayuda. Usted mejor solo siéntese y consiga terminar con esto, ésa es la única manera que se abrirá"

Oliver intentó con cada encanto que sabía. Ningunos funcionaba. Después de algunos pocos minutos de tentativas desesperadas de abrir la puerta, el se resigno a su destino. Él dejo salir una cadena de coloridas palabras que sólo llegaron a Fred ' Tsk, Tsk, Wood. Si solamente tu mama pudiera verte ahora.'

Él los miró fijamente.

"¿Solo tengo que contestar todas tus preguntas?"

"Exactamente."

Él suspiró. "Dispara entonces."

Fred y George sonrieron radiantes, y él retrocedió con miedo. ¿Qué había conseguido?

"¿Cuál es su hobby favorito?"

"Quidditch."

"¿Evento favorito?"

"Finales de Quidditch."

"¿Qué es lo que usted más quieres?"

"Dos boletos de Quidditch para la Copa Mundial, ser Guardián del Puddlemere, recibir los guantes de Quidditch y cenar con mi jugador de Quidditch favorito."

"¿Piensa en alguna otra cosa además de Quidditch?"

"No." él mintió

"¿Por qué esa fijación con el Quidditch?"

Oliver pensó acerca de esto. Él realmente no sabía porqué exactamente, ¿y estaba realmente obsesionado con eso?, ¿Por qué diablos quería tener tantas prácticas al amanecer?, ¿Por qué él tenía tantas reuniones del equipo de Quidditch? Una palabra vino a su mente, pero la empujó lejos de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Okay, vamos a ponerlo de otra manera. ¿Es la razón por la que usted esta tan obsesionado con el deporte alguna cosa que hace con cierto alguien?" George preguntó, sus ojos tenían un destello maniaco.

"¿Cierta cazadora rubia?"

"Para ser más exacto, ¿cierta Katie Bell?"

Oliver sintió erizarse.

"¡NO!" él dijo calurosamente, gritó a los gemelos.

"¡Calma Oliver! ¡Nosotros sólo estamos preguntando! Aquí, ten un vaso de agua para refrescarte"

Oliver miró fijo a George, su rostro ruborizado. Él aceptó alegremente el vaso de agua clara que Fred le ofreció, y tragó saliva.

"Hey, ¿No es esa la pluma de Katie que usted está utilizando?"

"Er, ¿no?"

"No mientas Fred. La reconozco. Es la única que ella suele utilizar cuando ella hace sus exámenes. Ésa es su pluma de la suerte."

Fred solamente miro a George, que asintió detrás, como si algo acabará de confirmar sus sospechas.

"Okay, Sr. Wood. Acabamos de alcanzar un diagnostico. Concluimos, basados en nuestra entrevista personal de ahora, y cinco años de amistad-"

"Que sufre ahora de dos problemas-"

"Su inclinación a mentir, que tengo que decir, es algo lamentable-"

"¡Hey! Yo no-"

"Y TOC." Fred finalizo.

"¿TOC?"

"Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Y un caso severo de esto también."

Oliver miró fijamente Fred y George. Esto estaba realmente, realmente fuera de sus manos.

"¡YO NO! ¡SÓLO PORQUE ME ENCUENTRO REALMENTE ENCARIÑADO CON EL QUIDDITCH NO SIGNIFICA QUE SUFRO DE TRASTORNO OBSESIVO COMPULSIVO!"

"Lo siento, mi error."

Oliver se relajo. ¡Maldición, bien era un error!

"Debí haberme explicado. Quiero decir que usted tiene Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, pero su fijación es con Katie Bell. No Quidditch."

"¿Qué? ¡Usted debe estar desquiciado!"

Fred y George sonrieron condescendientes nuevamente, palmeando su hombro.

"Está todo bien, Oliver. No tienes porque avergonzarte" Fred guiño el ojo "Percy sufre de eso también. Usted sabe, ¡se obsesiona con ser aseado! No hay nada mal con la fijación con Katie, especialmente cuando ella es tan sexy."

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Entonces conduzcamos una prueba simple."

"¡Bien!"

"¿Hobby favorito?"

Oliver abrió su boca, y estaba preparado para decir "Quidditch". Pero de alguna manera no salió de su boca. Él miraba el vaso de cristal vacío.

"Esto no es sólo agua, ¿o si?"

"Nope. Veritaserum agregado en él. Ahora la respuesta. ¿Hobby favorito?"

"Quidditch... Porque puedo mirar fijamente a Katie."

"¿Evento favorito?"

"Las Finales, cualquier manera de que Katie me bese si ganamos, o incluso me bese si perdemos."

"Y, ¿Lo que usted más desea?, ¿Dos boletos para la Copa del Mundial de Quidditch?, ¿por qué dos y no uno?, ¿Para ir con Katie?"

"Sí." Oliver apretó fuertemente sus dientes. Ellos iban a morir.

"Ser Guardián del Puddlemere, ¿Para impresionar a la bonita Srta. Bell?"

"Sí."

"Recibir los guantes de Quidditch le haría feliz... ¿Si eran única y solamente para Katie?"

"Sí."

"¿Y una cena con su jugador favorito de Quidditch... Hmmm?, Podría ese ser... "

"Katie Bell."

"¿Piensa en alguna otra cosa además de Quidditch?"

"Sí. Pienso en Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie y de vez en cuando, Quidditch."

Aquí los gemelos dejaron salir ruidosos gritos de asombro. ¡La tierra iba a partirse con estas noticias!

"¿Por qué esa fijación con el Quidditch?"

"Katie. Más prácticas de Quidditch al amanecer, más la veo. Más reuniones del equipo, más puedo mirarla fijamente. Ella ama el Quidditch también, como yo. Además, me ayuda a olvidarme de mi obsesión en ella."

A Oliver le tomo dos segundos percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Y entonces lo golpeó. Como un golpe en la cabeza.

"Oh Maldición, ¡Estás en lo correcto! ¡Tengo TOC!" él gimió.

"Ves, te lo dijimos," dijo Fred con aire satisfecho.

Oliver cayó en la silla, luciendo miserable y deprimido. No podría culparlo, usted sabe. ¿Cómo podría sentirse cualquier persona después de descubrir sus problemas de acerca de la falta-de-vida-amorosa a los gemelos?

"Ahora, ahora Oliver. El primer paso para la recuperación es admitir la verdad," George intento consolar con lo que él pensó era una voz calmante. Bien, él pensó obviamente mal, porque Oliver explotó.

"Saben, ¡acabo de dejar escapar mis problemas a ustedes chicos! ¿Cómo se sentirían, huh? ¿Cómo se sentirían si ustedes acabaran de admitir que están enamorados de su cazadora desde hace TRES años?, ¡Oh mi Dios, ella es tan bonita y elegante y linda y sarcástica todo al mismo tiempo!, ¡Sabemos que esto es sólo mi imaginación que nunca será verdad!"

Algo que se asemejó a silencio respetuoso pasó entre los tres. ¿Respetuoso? Más como si los gemelos Weasley planearan algo.

"Sabes, ignorar tus sentimientos por Katie no ayudará" Fred dijo amablemente.

"Pero no duele tampoco."

"¿Posiblemente no tiene TOC?"

"¡Lo tengo!, ¡Pienso acerca de ella diez horas al día! ¡Sé cada detalle acerca de ella!"

Fred y George levantaron sus cejas. Acaban de oír por casualidad a Wood murmurar algo sobre su ciclo menstrual y cuando ella usa toallas. Sobrecarga de la información.

Wood ahora iba acerca de cómo era su pelo "Treinta y dos pulgadas y medias de largo".

Sí, él tiene definitivamente TOC.

"¡Er hemm!"

Oliver miró para arriba y dejo de murmurar. Repentinamente sus ojos se encendieron.

"¿Sí?, ¿Saben ustedes como curar mis problemas?"

"Bien, si usted se refiere al problema de la mentira-"

"Usted puede tomar lecciones conmigo y con George. Pero si usted se refiere al TOC-"

"Entonces no podemos ayudar. Lo siento Wood." George dijo disculpándose.

Fred y George miraron fijo y simpáticamente a Oliver. En último, un valiente Weasley se atrevió a dirigirse a su capitán.

"Podrías decirle a ella, tu sabes. La verdad quiero decir, "dijo Fred.

"¿Decirle que?, ¿Que estoy realmente enamorado de ella?, ¿Que estoy de cabeza de amor por ella?, ¿O que estoy totalmente, completamente obsesionado por ella?"

"¡Nada arriesgas, nada ganas, compañero!"

"¡Vamos, Wood!"

Oliver miró fijamente el par quien le sonreía extensamente. Estaban chiflados. Chiflados, lo estaban.

"Les estoy dejando bromistas."

Oliver avanzo hacia la puerta y dio un tirón a la manija. Él la hizo girar y abrió con todo lo que pudo, y casi corrió hacía la encantadora y bonita Katie Bell.

Él tragó saliva y sabía que podría ser su último aliento.

Todas sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad. Excepto la única donde Flint gana la Copa.

Katie miraba Oliver y él no podría ayudar sino mirar fijamente también. Él estaba comenzando a obsesionarse acerca de cuan bonita ella lucía cuando repentinamente ella habló.

"Sabes, los gemelos no pueden tener una cura para tu Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, pero ¡yo la tengo!, ¡la cura!"

"¿Tú?" Él pregunto, nervioso.

"Sí."

"¿Cuál es? ¡Dímela!"

"¡Esto!"

Entonces sin otro momento de la vacilación, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Los seis pies que eran él estaban débiles. Luego, Oliver pudo sentir que Katie sonrió contra sus labios.

"Mentí." Ella dijo finalmente."Esto debía hacerlo el peor. Porque te deseo de cabeza enamorado de mí."

Ella entonces se alejo riendo, dejando Oliver atontado. Él entonces fue tras de ella, incapaz de borrar esa tonta mueca de su cara.

Los gemelos miraban hacia fuera, sólo para ver Katie y Oliver que mentían en el campo de Quidditch, cosquilleándose. Katie rompió en frecuentes carcajadas, mientras que Oliver todavía tenía la sonrisa de tonto estampada. Ninguno de ellos noto las malignas e idénticas sonrisas en la cara de los gemelos. Tampoco escucharon a Fred decir "No más practicas al amanecer ya que Oliver tiene a alguien para controlar su TOC."

Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Algo de lo que Wood nunca conseguirá librarse.

Fin

Así que lectores de Fan Fictions, ¿Qué piensan?, ¿Caliente?, ¡No!, ¡Por favor, Por favor, Review!

**Nota Lalwens: **bien, creo que hay un par de detallitos por allí que de verdad me fue difícil darles sentidos,… pero un par de semanas después de haberlo traducido, tiene sentido, los reviews están abiertos si quieren enviarles comentarios a la autora, o si quieren corregir a la traductora.

Como siempre menciono en estás pequeñas notas, la brillante mente que escribió esto pertenece a la simpática formerlyknownasone, en su perfil hay una colección de KBOW bastante buenos, que sin dudas les recomiendo. Sin más que decir, _espero que les haya gustado._

Lalwens.


End file.
